Jason Voorhees vs Norman Bates
Jason Voorhees vs Norman Bates is the premiere of the Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Off-Season. It features Camp Crystal Lake's family of killers, Jason and Pamela Voorhees, battling twisted motel owner, Norman Bates. It was published May 11, 2015. Cast EpicLLOYD as Jason Voorhees Alex Farnham as Norman Bates Mary Gutfleisch as Pamela Voorhees Josie Ahlquist as "Norma Bates" (voice) Lyrics 'Jason Voorhees:' Hahaha! Really, this is who I’m slashin’? An awkward crossdresser with a bad taste in fashion? You want to battle me, when you’re scared of a highway? Check the date, kid! It’s 13th on a Friday! Do you hate murder? Don’t like to get your hands dirty? Split personality? You’re worse than taxidermy! You're a disgrace, kid. I’ll take off the mask so you can face it, I might be hell on earth, but that’s wrong doing in your basement. 'Norman Bates:' Oh, hi there Jason! Welcome to the Bates Motel! Why don't ya take a shower, before I send you down to hell! You were picked on as a kid? Then taken out to drown? Come at me, Voorhees, aren’t you in Mortal Kombat now? I’m the true face of horror! You were sent to summer camp! Killing every teen in sight? At least try to understand, I’m a real Psycho! You’re just Wayne Gretzky with machetes! Sure, you killed Freddy! But me? Now that’s a penalty! 'Jason Voorhees:' You sick fuck, why don’t ya go and suck my Hitchcock? You were worse when you went and did wrong as Vince Vaughn! You’re an Oedipal cosplayer, a son who’s just a traitor, How can you call yourself her boy when you went and slayed her?! 'Norman Bates:' Enough! I wanted her for my own, yours was just deranged! She let you die! Seems like you two were estranged! I did what she wanted! I killed in her name! Her head was cut off! It was her you couldn’t save! 'Pamela Voorhees:' Oh my, looks like they tried re-opening this camp, I guess they never learn, looks like I have to murder this man! Jason should have been watched! Now you shall be punished! (Kill him, mommy!) I will surely beat you til you’re bludgeoned! See, Jason was my son, and today is his birthday! I'll send you crying back to mommy, in the worst way! '"Norma Bates":' Oh, we all go a little mad sometimes, haven’t we, Pamela? I protected my boy! You left yours alone and he swam a lot! You blamed the counselors, then went on a killing spree! He even did it out of love, when we went on with killing me! Norman, you know that both these monsters must die, But me? Why, she wouldn’t even harm a fly… Trivia *This is the first off-season battle. **This battle was posted in celebration of Mother's Day. *This is the first battle to feature a female rapper. *This is the first battle to feature a team of rappers. *This is the first time a character from a past battle returned for a rapping appearance. Category:Off-Season Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Jason Voorhees vs Norman Bates Category:Team Battles Category:TKandMit Category:Premieres